


Gemsona Drabbles

by Pipermccloud



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Gem - Freeform, Gems, Inspired by Steven Universe, OC, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Drabbles of my characters





	1. Chapter 1

"You took away everything I had!" Apatite felt his throat tighten, feeling himself tremble. "What more do you want from me!? My position, my friends, Topaz-whatever you want, you already have it! You knew I never stood a chance against you for any of this-"

 

"That's the sad part." Shifty interjected, leaning over to stare into the other's eyes. "You did once."   
"It was your decision to let the chips fall where they may. It's your own fault you lost everything."


	2. Halloween

"This seems to be an unusual human tradition, don't you think?" Emerald looked out the window warily to see a gaggle of children dressed as various creatures, carrying plastic containers shaped like the round orange earth fruit stuffed to the brim with brightly colored wrappers.

"Its called All Hallows' Eve, more commonly known as Halloween among today's humans." Apatite looked over at him from his comfy armchair, where he had been flipping through a book on the history of the holiday. "The practice of dressing up as different things is to disguise themselves." 

"I find it interesting on how they get to consume what strangers give them. From what I know, any other day their sires warn against taking food from strangers." Red Coral popped up from behind the armchair, making the blue gem rocket out of it and throwing the book at him. 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"What?" He hit the floor to dodge the book, laughing. "Its also tradition to scare others!" 

"Does it look like I'm participating?!"

"No, but Topaz is."

"....What?"

"Yeah, he left with the humans a few minutes ago, dressed as Coo-thoo-loo, that tentacly-faced monster."

"Where are they heading?" Emerald piped, now feeling a little worried. It wasn't that Topaz would get lost-he was with their hosts after all-but he was worried about him getting hurt. He wasn't exactly the most surefooted gem around, and getting jostled even a little would be enough to make him fall, and at worst, crush someone. 

 

"To the Harvest Festival." Red Coral dusted himself off as he stood. "Topaz said he was going because he heard about the Ferris wheel."


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I don't have a lot of ideas on what to write just yet (I am making a comic for a friend on her birthday so that's taking most of my time) so updates will be slow until December. 

I also would appreciate it if you guys left feedback or have any suggestions on what gem I could do next! I'm open to any option ^_^


	4. Dear Precious

Precious,  
When you read this, I want you to know that I never intended to leave you like this. I want you to be safe, even if that means I never have to see you again. 

They wanted you because you were not authorized to be made; I stole the precious coral-you-from our base's research lab, and stole an experimental injector from a transport. They found you out after ten years, and I didn't want them to hurt you.

You matter more to me than anything else in this galaxy and I want to keep you safe, but I don't want you to think I didn't want you anymore. No matter what, I'll always love you.

One day, I hope I can see you again. 

Love, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious Coral is the 'son' of Red Coral. He took some precious coral from Earth and made a new gem from it, and I had a thought: What if he had to keep Precious safe? Obviously his existence wouldn't be tolerated on Homeworld, so Red Coral gave him up for his own safety.


End file.
